bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bachelor (Season 17)
} |image1=Bachelor17Poster.jpg |host=Chris Harrison |original_run=January 7, 2013 - March 11, 2013 |bachelor=Sean Lowe |winner=Catherine Giudici |proposal=Yes |previous_season=Season 16 |next_season=Season 18 }} The 17th season of The Bachelor premiered on January 7, 2013. The season featured 28-year-old Sean Lowe, a former Kansas State football player from McKinney, Texas. Lowe placed third as a contestant during the 8th season of The Bachelorette with Emily Maynard. He ultimately chose to propose to Catherine Giudici. Filming and development Casting Casting began during the airing of the 16th season of Bachelor]. First the show approached Tim Tebow, then-quarterback of the Denver Broncos; but he never signed an agreement. Lamar Hurd, a sportscaster from Portland, Oregon, had been another potential candidate, vying to become the first African-American Bachelor. Other rumored possible candidates included The Bachelorette season 6 winner Roberto Martinez, Lowe's fellow The Bachelorette castmate Arie Luyendyk, Jr. (runner-up from Maynard's season), and eleven-time Olympic medalist Ryan Lochte. Luyendyk dropped out to focus on his racing career. Martinez and Lochte also declined. Production This season traveled many places including Montana, the Canadian province of Alberta, St. Croix in the United States Virgin Islands and Thailand. Appearances including Ben Taylor], Eli Young Band and Sarah Darling. Contestants This season has been the first time the official website listed 24 new contestants along with one contestant from Bachelor Pad who joined the others, for a total of 25 suitors. In addition to the 25 new contestants, the premiere revealed one mystery woman, bringing the total to 26. Catherine_(Bachelor_17).jpg|Catherine Giudici 26 Seattle, Washington Graphic Designer Winner Lindsay_(Bachelor_17).jpg|Lindsay Yenter 24 Fort Bragg, North Carolina Substitute Teacher Runner-up Ashlee_(Bachelor_17).jpg|AshLee Frazier 32 Houston, Texas Personal Organizer Eliminated in week 9 Desiree_(Bachelor_17).jpg|Desiree Hartsock 26 Northglenn, Colorado Bridal Stylist Eliminated in week 8 Lesley_(Bachelor_17).jpg|Lesley Murphy 24 Fort Smith, Arkansas Political Consultant Eliminated in week 7 Tierra_(Bachelor_17).jpg|Tierra LiCausi 24 Las Vegas, Nevada Leasing Consultant Eliminated in week 7 Daniella_(Bachelor_17).jpg|Daniella McBride 24 Belmont, California Commercial Casting Associate Eliminated in week 6 Selma_(Bachelor_17).jpg|Selma Alameri 29 Borrego Springs, California Real Estate Dealer Eliminated in week 6 Sarah_(Bachelor_17).jpg|Sarah Herron 26 Evergreen, Colorado Advertising Executive Eliminated in week 6 Robyn_(Bachelor_17).jpg|Robyn Howard 24 Topeka, Kansas Oil Field Account Manager Eliminated in week 5 Jackie_(Bachelor_17).jpg|Jackie Parr 25 Ormond Beach, Florida Cosmetics Consultant Eliminated in week 5 Amanda_(Bachelor_17).jpg|Amanda Meyer 26 Bakersfield, California Fit Model Eliminated in week 4 Leslie_(Bachelor_17).jpg|Leslie Hughes 28 Ruskin, Florida Poker Dealer Eliminated in week 4 Kristy_(Bachelor_17).jpg|Kristy Kaminski 25 Darien, Wisconsin Model Eliminated in week 3 Taryn_(Bachelor_17).jpg|Taryn Renee Daniels 30 Troutdale, Oregon Health Club Manager Eliminated in week 3 Kacie_(Bachelor_17).jpg|Kacie Boguskie 25 Clarksville, Tennessee Administrative assistant Eliminated in week 3 Brooke_(Bachelor_17).jpg|Brooke Burchette 25 Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Community Organizer Eliminated in week 2 Diana_(Bachelor_17).jpg|Diana Willardson 31 Sandy, Utah Salon Owner Eliminated in week 2 Katie_(Bachelor_17).jpg|Katie Levans 27 Woodstock, Illinois Yoga Instructor Quit in week 2 Ashley_H_(Bachelor_17).jpg|Ashley Harper 25 Garner, North Carolina Fashion Model Eliminated in week 1 Ashley_P_(Bachelor_17).jpg|Ashley Palenkas 28 Macomb, Michigan Hair Stylist Eliminated in week 1 Kelly_(Bachelor_17).jpg|Kelly Dutton 28 Chattanooga, Tennessee Cruise Ship Entertainer Eliminated in week 1 KeriAnn_(Bachelor_17).jpg|Keriann Miranda 29 Agoura Hills, California Entrepreneur Eliminated in week 1 Lacey_(Bachelor_17).jpg|Lacey Latka 24 Valencia, California Graduate Student Eliminated in week 1 Lauren_(Bachelor_17).jpg|Lauren Marchetti 27 Cranston, Rhode Island Journalist Eliminated in week 1 Paige_(Bachelor_17).jpg|Paige Vigil 25 New York City, New York Jumbotron Operator Eliminated in week 1 *NOTES **Paige Vigil, a "superfan" from the 3rd season of Bachelor Pad is included in the list. **In addition to 25 other women, Kacie Boguskie, competes this season. Boguskie competed in Ben Flanjnik's season of The Bachelor and finished fourth. Boguskie had met and befriended Lowe outside of the show and host Chris Harrison invited her back for a shot via a meet-and-greet with the bachelor—after the 25 ladies arrived at the mansion. Future appearances Fourth place finalist Desiree Hartsock was later chosen as the star of the 9th season of The Bachelorette. AshLee Frazier, Daniella McBride, Jackie Parr and Sarah Herron returned for the 1st season of Bachelor in Paradise. McBride, finished 24th, while Frazier and Parr also finished 7th/12th individually and Herron ended in 5th/6th. Sarah Herron ended up returning for the 3rd season of Bachelor in Paradise, and was eliminated in week 3. Lesley Murphy participated in The Bachelor Winter Games. She was finished co-runner-up. Call-Out Order Episodes Where are they now? Lowe and Catherine married on January 26, 2014. On December 8, 2015, the Lowes announced via Instagram that they are expecting their first child. On July 2, 2016, they couple welcomed their son, Samuel Thomas. On November 3, 2017, they announced that they are expecting their second child. Their second son, Isaiah Hendrix, was born on May 18, 2018. They are currently expecting their third child Desiree Hartsock is married to Chris Siegfried whom she met on the 9th season of The Bachelorette. On April 27, 2016, they announced that they were expecting their first child, a boy. They welcomed their son, Asher Wrigley, on October 19, 2016. On July 18, 2018, they announced that they were expecting their second child, another boy. Their second son, Zander Cruz, was born on January 12, 2019. AshLee Frazier is married to her friend of 10 years Aaron Williams. Selma Alameri married Patrick Daniels on December 29, 2016, in a low-key city hall ceremony. In 2017, Lesley Murphy tested positive for BRCA 2, a breast cancer gene, and later underwent a double mastectomy. She is now cancer free. She dated Dean Unglert whom she met on The Bachelor Winter Games. They broke up in early April 2018. Kacie Boguskie is married to Rusty Gastom whom she met in 2012. She now goes by the name Kacie Boguskie Gaston. They have a son, Ranger, and a daughter, Everly Sue. The Ring Bachelor_17_Ring.jpg|Cushion-cut diamond in a split-shank halo setting from Neil Lane. Category:The Bachelor seasons